


bite marks

by sinner707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Ejaculate, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner707/pseuds/sinner707
Summary: Seven wasn’t joking when he said he could be a bit of a sadist.





	bite marks

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while since I heard seven’s phone call where he admits to being a sadist with his teasing. I don’t really write sex so I may of rushed it a bit but I’ll try and get better and deliver more seven / mc fanfics. tldr; I’m a shameless sinner, pls pray for me.

It was a blur how it happened, really.

As Seven bit at every piece of your skin, you couldn’t help but moan at the contact. With every bite, he left a trail of kisses in their wake. You hadn’t expected him to be so rough, but you weren’t exactly complaining despite being covered from top to bottom in purple bite marks. 

With every bite, you could feel his teeth sinking into your skin deeper, the newer ones producing blood from your shoulder blade. Within every bite was a piece of Seven’s love for you, you knew, and his love was infinite. No matter how many times he sunk his teeth into you, it never seemed to be enough for him as he gently sucked on your exposed skin like a baby sucking their mothers’ breast. 

Seven wasn’t joking when he said he could be a bit of a sadist. 

As he carefully explored every inch of your body, you couldn’t help but bite your finger as he grew slightly more aggressive. This was most definitely torture, and Seven knew exactly what he was doing to you right now but that did not stop him from continuing. 

“I want to leave my mark on you,” he breathed between nips, “so the world can know that you belong to me, and only me.” 

At his bold declaration, you turn your gaze to his golden hues and lock eyes with the red-head. You most definitely had not misheard him, that much you knew, but it was still surprising to hear. After all, this was Seven who often joked around in the chatroom and loved to troll people just for laughs. Even so, to find out that he was the possessive type was a bit of a shock to you for he always seemed so... relaxed.

It seemed that even he had a secret side.

“I refuse to share you with anyone.”

A pause.

“Not even the RFA?” you ask, hoping to get a reaction.

“Especially with the RFA.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

Flashing your award winning smile, you wrap your arms around Seven’s neck as you go in for a kiss but before you even had time to pull back, Seven deepened the kiss considerably, tongue dancing around the tip of your own. 

He really didn’t hold back when it came to you.

As quiet moans erupted from your throat, he began to tower over you as the kiss kept on getting much more rough on his end. Helpless against him, you followed his lead as you opened your mouth wider, allowing him full access to the inside. It was almost as if you were both having a competiton on who could exhaust the other first which Seven, of course, ended up winning without sparing much effort on his end. Honestly, where did he get his endless stamina from? You would think that, being someone who spends most of their time behind a screen, he wouldn’t have that much to begin with but it seemed that you were sorely mistaken about that. 

“Although I applaud you for trying, and I acknowledge your efforts, I’m surprised you thought you could outkiss me.” 

“You can’t blame a girl for trying.” you retort.

“Hmm...~ I suppose you have a point, but you should know better by now.” 

With a cheshire-like grin, Seven plants yet another kiss on your lips. He really was a tease, that Seven, and he knew how you felt about his kisses. Despite never having admitted it to him, he really liked to use that to his advantage. 

Especially in these kind of situations. 

“Now, how we proceed to the second round?”

With that as your warning, you felt something enter inside you - or Seven’s penis, to be more exact. Letting out a surprised gasp, he looks at you with a tinge of worry and you knew the reason to as of why - he was worried about hurting you. It wasn’t that it hurt, per see, but more because you hadn’t prepared yourself for the slight discomfort that followed upon his entrance. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” you reassured the hacker, “I was just caught by surprise.” 

Reassured by your words, he proceeds to push himself further into you and, although it was uncomfortable, you welcomed the feeling of warmth that filled up your insides. Of course, it didn’t take long for Seven to find his bearings once more as he began to thrust in, and out, in and out. With each thrust, a sound of pleasure escaped from your throat.

“I want you to look me clearly in the eyes when I cum inside of you.”

How were you suppose to react to a confession as bold as that? Honestly, you weren’t sure but it didn’t seem as though he was expecting a reply. With blurry eyes, you slowly nod your head in response with earns you a smile from Seven as he kisses you on the lips as he ejaculates inside of you.

Warm was the first thing you thought as he twitched his lower body to get as much of himself inside of you as he could. Just like him. 

“I thought Catholics weren’t allowed to have sex before marriage?” 

An innocent question, really. 

“I’ll pray later.”

And a typical Seven response.


End file.
